Off Limits
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Her life as she knew it was over. What she didn't know was that something so much better was coming her way. Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything that you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Off Limits

Chapter One

I walked into the office at Teller-Morrow Garage expecting to find my mom sifting through paperwork like always. As the Old Lady to the Club President she took it upon herself to keep things in order. I had just received an invitation to study abroad in Belfast for the summer and I needed mom to sign some loan papers for me. I knew I could have just asked Dad, but he was so busy with the club lately that I didn't want to bother him.

"Hey mom, I need you to sig-" My words died in my throat when I saw who was at the desk, and it definitely wasn't my mother.

"Uh, hi." The man behind the desk nervously said as he stopped typing.

"Hi, I'm Milla, Gemma and Clay's daughter, and you are…" I let my question trail off. Since I didn't recognize him there were only two options. Either he was a Prospect or a hanger on. Based on the cut he was wearing I was betting Prospect.

"I'm uh Juice, the new Prospect. You're Milla huh, you're different than what I was expecting." He smiled at me and my stomach flipped a little.

"Yeah, I don't exactly fit the tough, image that mom and dad put out do I?" I smiled back at him.

"No you don't, but it works." He smiled wider and I decided to sit at the chair by the desk.

"So, Juice huh. What did your Momma call you?" I knew the boys penchant for stupid nicknames so I liked to find out the real names of the Prospects and Club Members from other charters.

"Carlos, but I don't answer to that name. I answer to Juice though." We heard a ding from the computer and he went back to typing. His fingers were almost a blur as he moved them over the keys.

"Hey Prospect did you just see a pretty little girl enter the office." I heard my dad's voice and smiled.

"Hi Daddy." I got up and gave him a quick hug.

"How's my little girl?" He asked as he squeezed me hard before he let go.

"Good, where's Ma? I have some papers for her to sign." I fished them out of my messenger bag and showed them to him.

"She's out running some errands. Why don't you and I go over these papers? Prospect, give us some privacy, we have things to discuss." He gave Juice the order and what surprised me is that Juice stayed where he was, usually dad said jump and prospects said "how high and in what direction."

"I'm sorry Clay, but Mrs. Morrow wanted some help with her computer so I'm running some scripts. It's some delicate work." He looked and sounded apologetic.

"Gemma will understand. Now go to the Clubhouse and clean the toilets, It's Taco Tuesdays at Riley's and Bobby loaded up. Go!" My dad's voice hardened and the Prospect got up and ran out.

Dad took the vacated seat and motioned for me to scoot the other chair closer and sit down. I took the offered seat and looked expectantly at my father as he read the papers.

"No, no way in hell." He turned around and put the papers in the shredder.

"Dad! What the hell did you just do?" I asked angrily as I got up and went around the desk, but was too late to save the paper.

"There is no fucking way you're going to Belfast. Hell if I wanted, you wouldn't be leaving Charming." His voice started to rise in anger and he stood up.

"This was important to me Dad! This kind of chance doesn't come along every day. Goddammit!" I got in his face, not the least bit intimidated by the most frightening man in Charming.

"You will back down little girl. What I say goes." He said it with the deadly calm that punctuated all of his threats.

"Fine, I'll back down. I'll back all the way down to Dunston." With that I walked out the door and marched to my car. Jax came out of the garage and started walking toward me. I held up a hand and he stopped, understanding that talking was the last thing I wanted.

"Millicent Gemma Morrow, get your ass back in here! We aren't done." My father yelled and got the attention of the Sons in the garage.

I said nothing, just got in my car and locked my doors. My dad started walking toward me so started the car. He was almost on me as I backed out of the parking lot. No one did what I just did to Clay Morrow and got away with it. I knew I was going to pay for this but I didn't care. I nodded to my brother as I left and shut off my phone. There was no way I was dealing with my dad's shit, not after that.

A Few Days Later

I was sitting in my dorm room working on a paper when the retribution my actions promised came down on me. The last three days had been pretty uneventful, save for my mom calling almost constantly and Uncle Bobby riding down from Charming trying to get me to talk to my dad. I normally wouldn't deny my Uncle Bobby anything but I felt betrayed. I was my daddy's little girl. As much as it felt like bragging it was true I was his favorite. He denied me nothing and it spoiled me. If my father didn't love me so much he never would have allowed me to go to school down here, one hundred miles from Charming, from family. I had thought about it over a few days too and realized that I had been just as bad. I didn't even stop to think about the club's ties to Belfast. The second I got off the plane I'd be fair game. The only thing that had stopped me from dropping everything and going to Charming to apologize was my damn Morrow pride. I knew neither my dad nor I would bend easily.

"Milla you've got some official letter here. It's got an urgent stamp on it." My roommate Veronica said as she placed my mail on my keyboard.

I immediately opened the letter and was horrified by its contents:

Dear Ms. Morrow,

We regret to inform you that, due to inadequate funds, you are no longer enrolled as a full time student of Ravencroft College. It came to our attention earlier in the week that payment had been stopped on your tuition bill. Due to the passing of the payment deadline we are unable to accommodate a pay schedule for you at this time. We are sorry for whatever inconvenience this has caused.

Sincerely,

Janine Banks

Student Accounts

I stared in shock at the letter for what seemed like hours. This was my father's retribution, taking away the one thing in my life that made me happy. It made complete sense; Clay Morrow always seemed to know the appropriate punishment. I started shaking as I held in my sobs, I would not cry, I wouldn't give my father that. As if on cue I heard the familiar sound of motorcycles drift in through my open window. I had no idea how he did it but my dad managed to kick me while I was down. I stared at my hands as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it sweetie." Ronnie had read the letter over my shoulder and offered silent support.

"Hi, we're, uh, here to get Milla and her stuff." It was Juice, the Prospect sounding nervous as Ronnie shielded me from seeing who it was.

"Who are you and why should I let you in?" Ronnie wasn't about to let me go without a fight. She had been to Charming a few times with me and saw the hierarchy of the club. She couldn't wrap her head around taking orders from anyone and wasn't about to let me do it.

"Just let him in Ronnie. If he doesn't do this Dad'll punish him and probably make sure he doesn't get patched in and I don't want that on my conscience." I sighed and shut down my computer. I had the Morrow pride but I also had enough sense to know when I was beat.

"Uh, hi Milla." Juice said nervously as he looked at me.

There was something about seeing his cut and his Prospect badge, that caused me to tear up. This poor guy really had no idea what kind of life he was signing up for. If this errand made him nervous, the club would eat him alive. I felt a tear escape and, without even thinking Juice rubbed his thumb across my cheek to wipe it away. That simple gesture said a lot about what kind of man Juice was and made me sure he was getting his patch.

"Hey Prospect, get the boxes. Hi Ronnie." Jax's voice cut through my thoughts as he made it to the door.

"What should we pack up first Millipede?" He asked using my childhood nickname to soften the blow of what was going down.

"Whatever's easiest for you guys. I'm going to go wait in the van, I can't watch you pack up my life." With that I packed my computer and a few necessities from my desk in my back pack, then I got up and hugged Ronnie before grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

"I'm sorry." Jax whispered as he grabbed my shoulder and squeezed.

"I know." I walked numbly through the halls, running into Juice and Happy on my way. Juice was struggling with boxes and didn't seem to notice me while Happy gave me a sad smile and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a sympathetic squeeze. My dad must have been madder than I thought.

When I managed to get to the door I was greeted to the sight of Uncle Bobby and Chibs waiting at the van. They said nothing as they each gave me a hug. I started crying in earnest as Uncle Bobby rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"It'll be alright girly. Clay will calm down, then you'll be back in school. Your education is important to your old man." Chibs grabbed my hand and held tight before he took my backpack from my shoulder and put it in the van.

"Hey Chibs we need your help." Jax called out as he put the first box in the van. Juice came down a few seconds later carrying two.

"I'm on it." Chibs gave me a smile and went through the door.

Jax didn't say anything else; he just patted my head as he walked by and went back to my room. Uncle Bobby continued to hold me as the tears faded away.

"He's really mad this time, he's never been this mad at me." I sniffled as I pulled away.

"He'll calm down, like Chibs said your education is important. You've got what…three classes left? Clay wouldn't sabotage that." He threw his arm around my shoulders as we leaned against the van.

I nodded as I watched my life piled into the van one box at a time. Once that was complete I simply stared at the van, not wanting to get in an accept defeat.

"I'll just take my car. I can't leave it here." I started walking toward my car before a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Oh no you won't lass. I rode with the Prospect for the sole purpose of bringing your car back. Your Da didn't want you to do something stupid, like drive to Calabos. You ride home with the Prospect and I'll bring your car home. Now be a good girl and go." He gently pushed me in the direction of the van and took my keys from my hand.

I walked to the van, where the Prospect was talking to Uncle Bobby and Jax while his eyes darted nervously. Every time I saw him I felt sorry for the poor guy, yet he was still here. He was definitely stronger than I gave him credit for. I decided I'd eavesdrop just a bit to find out why he was so nervous.

"Don't look at her, don't touch her and keep the conversation light. My sister is off limits Prospect. You touch her and it won't just be me you're dealing with but Bobby, Clay, Happy, Tig, Chibs and Gemma. That doesn't look too good for you." He gave a ferocious smile.

"Listen, I'm sorry I called her hot. You know my brain doesn't always filter what I say." He held up his hands in surrender and I stared at him wide eyed, he thought I was hot?

"Yeah we know. Remember off limits." Uncle Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked to his bike, leaving me with Jax and Juice.

"Ok sweetheart, you ride with Juice. He's taking you to Mom's, don't fight her too much, she's worried about you. Prospect, take good care of my little sister and remember what I just told you." He hugged me then got on his bike.

I simply nodded and got in the van, Juice followed suit and as soon as I was safely buckled he gave a nod and Jax and Bobby took off followed by us with Happy and Chibs in the rear. I sighed, it was fitting that I got an honor guard, my life as I knew it was over.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, Juice practically bouncing from unspent energy. I spent the time looking at him. I could have kicked myself for not noticing how hot he was. He was broad shouldered with defined muscles and big hands. I did notice his amazing smile, and that what I associated with him. He looked over at me and noticed I was staring I blushed and looked away, but not before he smiled at me.

"So Millicent Gemma Morrow, pretty strong name. Where'd it come from?" He kept his eyes on the road, evidently taking Jax', "don't look at her" to heart.

"Well my grandmother, Clay's mom was a tough bitch so he wanted me to be equally tough and of course he wanted me to be as tough as Gemma. Essentially my name was designed to make me uberbitch. Just another way to disappoint my father." I smiled sadly at him.

"I think it's a nice name, it suits you."He glanced over and smiled again.

"Juice, how did you guys get there so fast? I had literally just finished reading the letter and you guys rolled up. What's up with that?" I knew he wouldn't lie to me, he didn't seem like the sort who even knew how to lie.

"Clay'll kill me but I feel bad about what happened. He had me hack your school's mainframe and find out when the student account letters went out. Bobby also had some ears in the mailroom. We got called this morning as soon as your letter got sorted. It was just coincidence that you had finished reading the letter when we pulled up." He gave me an apologetic smile and I understood.

"Thanks for telling me the truth Juice." I gave him a smile and mentally prepared for the homecoming.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Chapter Two:

It had been a month since I got home and I could honestly say I was getting used to it but not happy about it. My mom blasted into me the second we got into the driveway. Juice actually was afraid for my life and stepped between my mom and me. I guessed he was doing good as a Prospect because rather than tear into him she just told him to get my stuff out of the van as she grabbed me by the back of the neck and hauled me into the house. Once we got inside she sat me on the couch and berated me for an hour straight. I just sat and listened, not taking her venom at face value. My mom could be the biggest bitch in the world but I highly doubted she ever regretted having me. During her tirade dad came home, gave me a cursory glance, kissed my mom on the forehead and told Juice to haul my boxes to the attic bedroom. That was when I knew I was under lockdown.

After mom tired herself out cursing me she sat next to me on the couch and pulled me into her arms. She kissed me on the forehead, called me her baby and proceeded to take me to get take out for supper. After that I went upstairs to unpack as much as I could. My stomach couldn't handle food and my mom understood that. Eventually I got tired and lay down on the cot they had put in the attic, fully intending to rest my eyes. Instead I fell asleep and was hauled out of bed the next morning by an impatient, but no longer irate mother.

Mom had me get dressed in biker casual, jeans and a tee-shirt with a flannel over then proceeded to drive me to the clubhouse where I was to spend my days for the next indefinite period of time. Being twenty one years old meant nothing to my mother, she was still my boss and if I wouldn't listen to dad I sure as hell would listen to her. At the clubhouse I served drinks until Juice arrived, then I cleaned up while he tended bar. Being with him was the only bearable thing about my new life, the only thing that allowed me to get used to it.

"Hey, Milla I'm thinking about getting a new tat, whaddya think?" Juice asked as I served a Bloody Mary to one of the Old Ladies

"Hmmm, no reapers until you're patched, what about a lightning bolt? Tig already calls you Flash, and please don't tell me where he got that," I started wiping up the counter and he chuckled and handed me a clean cloth.

"I like that, you wanna come with me to get it?" I just stared at him; he didn't know what a big deal it was to have someone with you when you got tatted up.

"Only if you want my brother to kill you. Only the Old Ladies go with when their man gets tats, not the crow eaters or friends." I regretted saying it when I saw a tinge of hurt in his eyes.

"Really? I went with you when you got that tree on your shoulder blade, still the sexiest tat I've ever seen." He gave me a flirty grin.

He did that all the time and it made me feel good. He was the only one in the clubhouse who didn't treat me like I had the plague because I was on Clay's shitlist. Even creepy, scary, loyal Tig, who was like my own private guard dog when I was younger, was giving me a wide berth.

"Thanks again by the way. You really didn't have to pay for it." He was always doing little things like that for me, paying for my lunch, updating my software, taking me to the park when I got stir crazy. He was quickly becoming my best friend, well he would have if I didn't dream of jumping him.

"Hey Milla-Vanilla, can I have a brew." Jimmy the newest hanger on and potential prospect asked with a shamelessly flirty grin.

I was getting him a bottle when Juice swatted my hand away. I looked at him quizzically but he was staring hard at Jimmy.

"Clay said you were supposed to sweep up the shop until they got back." He stared him down and my pulse raced. There were still times when he seemed too innocent to be a Son but then times like this proved he could stare down with the best of them.

"I was just taking a break and wanted to talk with Milla a bit. Milla, when it's your break want to come to the garage and talk a while?" He asked as he got up.

I liked Jimmy a lot, not as much as Juice but he presented less of a danger. He was a potential prospect but I couldn't see him carrying a piece and dealing AKs. He was too soft, which worked for me because I was the antithesis of hard.

"Sure Jimmy, I'll be out in fifteen." I gave him a smile and a wave and turned to the bar, only to run smack dab into Juice's hard chest. I had to stop myself from salivating at being that close to him.

"Are you fucking him?" Juice asked in the calm cold voice I had heard every Son use at one point or another.

"What are you talking about Juice?" I tried to brush it off and turned to the counter scrubbing diligently.

He came up behind me and used gentle pressure at my elbows to turn me around so I was facing him.

"I said are you fucking him? It's not a hard question." The anger and hurt in his voice made me look up at his eyes; there was a plea that I didn't understand.

"No Juice, I'm not fucking him, I'm not fucking anyone, I've never…" I stopped myself before I gave my biggest secret away. I looked down ashamed and juice crooked his finger under my chin and lifted my eyes to his.

"Never what baby?" The heat in his voice made me uncomfortable and I darted my eyes looking for an escape. It came in the form of Tig.

"Yo Flash, I need a beer and bottle of Jack, pronto." He raised his eyebrow at the scene in front of him while Juice got the beer and I grabbed Tig's special bottle of Jack from under the counter.

"Thanks doll. How you been baby?" Tig asked as I brought him the bottle.

"I guess I'm off Dad's shit list then?" I asked as I handed him two shotglasses, one for him and the other for his girl.

"You were never on it babe. Clay just wanted us to give you time to settle in. After watching you around the Prospect I'd say you're settled. So how are you doing?" I knew he was asking so that he could report to my father.

"How do you think I'm doing Tig? I got kicked out of school with only three classes left, am stuck living at home, on lockdown because my parents took my keys away. My only interactions are with people in the club and I can't go anywhere without an escort. I'm also twenty one years old, a legal adult and I don't dare go anywhere because I'll either end up in another club's territory or my dad will send a posse to collect me. How do you think I feel?" I scrubbed harder, then stopped when I realized I was removing the stain on the wood.

"I think you need to stop thinking about the negative and concentrate on the positive. You're with family. We'd all die for you babe." With that he went to a table with the crow eater under his arm.

I set down the rag and got out from behind the bar. I couldn't be there; the air was suddenly choking me. The only way to stop it would be to go on break.

"Where are you going?" Juice asked as he cleaned a glass.

"Outside, the air's too heavy in here." I walked out the door and took deep breaths of the night air and walked to Jimmy, who was sweeping outside the closed doors of the shop.

"Hey Jimmy." I sat down by the doors and was joined immediately by Jimmy.

"Hey Milla. How're you feeling you look tense?" He asked as his hand found its way to the back of my neck and he started to rub.

"I am tense Jimmy. I want out, out of this life, out of the club. Hell I'd settle for away from here right now. God a stroll in the park sounds good." I let out a sigh of relief as his hand started rubbing harder, getting the kinks out.

"How long are you working?' He asked as he silently had me turn my back to him and he started rubbing my shoulders.

"Until midnight, that's usually when one of the guys drives me home." I moaned as he hit a particularly nasty knot and worked it out. "Has anyone told you you're a master?"

"A few people. How about I bring you home tonight? We can go for a midnight stroll, maybe get some coffee at the diner on sycamore. Have a real date." Jimmy had been asking me out since he met me and I had always assumed it was just a joke.

I shrugged out of his grip and turned to face him. If he really wanted to date me he was braver than I gave him credit for. Like I said before I really liked Jimmy.

"I'd love to. I'll meet you out here at midnight. I should get back Juice is probably duct taped to the wall by now. I think it's the only thing they haven't tried on him yet." I smiled at him as I got up and made my way back in the bar.

My smile vanished when I saw the dark look in Juice's eyes. It was a look I had never seen before and it scared me.

"Not fucking him huh? Why'd he have his hands all over you?' He crossed his arms over his chest, a gesture he had never made with me before and it added to my discomfort.

"Not that it's any of your business but he saw I was tense so he gave me a back rub. Also I don't need you to give me a ride home tonight, Jimmy will." I turned and started lining up shot glasses. I knew the rest of the guys would be back soon and they all liked a shot of something to start the night.

"Over my dead body. He's not even a prospect. I don't trust him, especially around you." He reached under the bar and got a glass, filling it with coke and handed it to me. Even though he was mad he didn't forget our mid shift coke.

I didn't say anything, I just went about my business for the rest of the night, ignoring Juice and fixing drinks. As midnight rolled around Jimmy entered the clubhouse and sat at the bar, watching as Juice and I went out of our way to avoid each other. When the clock struck midnight, Juice put the "Bar Closed" sign on the countertop and turned to me as I was putting on my coat and walking to Jimmy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he watched Jimmy put a possessive hand on the small of my back.

"I told you Jimmy's taking me home." I turned around in time to see him clench his fists and go toward Jimmy. Before I could react Bobby called out.

"Juice we need more brews," He couldn't do anything else so he just turned his back and stormed back to the bar, fists clenched.

I didn't say anything else and Jimmy led me outside which turned out to be one of the dozens of mistakes I had made that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Chapter Three

The next morning I woke up wishing I was dead. I had a splitting headache, an eye that was swollen shut, bruised wrists and a dry bruised throat. Needless to say the date with Jimmy did not go as planned.

Everything went well until we got to the park. We sat by one of the larger trees, sipping cocoa that we got at the diner and enjoying the stars above. It was so perfect that when he leaned down to kiss me I accepted it. Things got too hot too fast and when I tried to push him off he grabbed my wrists and forced me to the ground. I started to scream, but he had leverage and he put his hand around my throat, obviously not caring that he had left one of my hands free. I managed to grab the still hot cocoa and I threw it in his face. As he was distracted I rolled out from under him and ran toward the road. He caught up with me, grabbing my hair and punching me with his free hand. I took what little momentum I had and kneed him in the groin as hard as I could. As he lay on the ground clutching his junk I ran for it, I made it home by taking the side streets and let myself quietly into the house. The last thing I wanted was anyone seeing this. I was the daughter of Clay and Gemma Morrow, this shouldn't have happened to me.

I looked at my alarm and saw that it was 6am, even my mother wouldn't be up at that time. I didn't want her to see me and I really didn't feel safe in the house so I got dressed and let myself out just as quietly as I had let myself in that morning. I took the same back streets and wandered aimlessly until I saw the familiar "Teller-Morrow" sign. I found a kink in the fence and got inside, hoping the clubhouse was still opened.

I was lucky, the door opened and I let myself inside, mindful not to make any noise and let anyone know I was there. I pulled my jacket tight around myself as I huddled under the bar. I dozed until I heard the high pitch giggle that seemed to be the crow eater's calling card.

"Ok, just get out of here, I need to open the garage in like ten minutes, uh…" I heard Juice and my heart felt heavy. It was the first time I'd heard him with a crow eater and it hurt.

"It's Virginia big boy, don't know where you got Milla from that." My head swam, when he fucked them he was thinking of me?

"Listen just go." I could hear her heels clack as he led her to the door.

"Call me sometime…lover…" He said nothing and I heard the door close and a sigh.

I heard his footsteps approach the bar and huddled deeper into my little hole, trying to hide. It didn't work.

"Hey you guys can't sleep he-" I looked up and saw the color drain from his face, "Milla, what the hell happened?"

He was at my side in a moment, taking in my swollen eye and bruised wrists. When he got to my throat he let out a strangled curse and ran to the phone.

"Clay, yeah I know what time it is. You and the guys need to get here, something happened with Milla, she's behind the bar all bruised and banged up. Yeah I'll stay with her." He hung up and sat at my side again, this time pulling me into a hug.

"Don't worry baby, I'm here. You don't have to tell me anything, I'll still be here."He held me as the tears finally came. There wasn't a word spoken as Sons began to filter in.

"Hey baby, Dad's here." My father said as he pulled me from Juice's arms and carried me to one of the empty bedrooms, the rest of the guys followed in a solemn procession.

He set me on the bed and helped me take of my coat, silently cataloguing every injury, estimating how much punishment was needed for whoever did this to me. Once he had taken off my shoes he had me lay down on the bed while he covered me in the softest blanket they had in the clubhouse.

"What happened?' He asked as he started caressing my hair.

"I was so stupid, this is all my fault." I sobbed as I tried to bury my face in the pillow.

"Baby don't say that, somebody did this to you and it's their fault. Who did this baby?" He asked and I couldn't hold it in.

"Jimmy, he took me to the park after my shift last night. I shouldn't have gone I should have let Juice take me home. I was so stupid." I buried my head in shame and my dad got up.

"Tig get Jimmy, he has to pay. Juice, stay with Milla." With that he and the guys left, except for Juice who got into the opposite side of the bed and gathered me in his arms.

"You aren't stupid baby, I'm sorry we fought last night. This is my fault, if I wouldn't have acted like a possessive jerk, you never would have left." He pulled me so that my face was resting on his chest and he drew circles on my back.

"No, it's Jimmy's fault. You didn't trust him, I should have listened to you." I was starting to get drowsy and Juice held me closer to him. It felt nice and so _right_.

"Shhh, sleep baby, it'll all be taken care of by the time you wake up." He stroked my back and started whispering something soft and Spanish in my ear as I drifted off.

He was right, by the time I woke up Jimmy had been ridden out of town on a rail, minus some digits and with some severely mangled junk. While Juice held me I had the first restful sleep I'd had since the abrupt entrance to my new life.

When I woke up I felt Juice's sleep heavy arm draped possessively around my middle and looked up into my mother's face. She gave me a little smile.

"I'm so proud of you baby." She stubbed out her cigarette and placed a kiss on my head.

"How can you be proud? Look what I let happen." I was still ashamed.

"You didn't let it happen baby, you fought back, just like I taught you to. I was there when they punished him. He came clean, told about how you almost blinded him with the cocoa, smart, my baby's so damn smart." She looked at me with pure motherly pride.

That admission was better than years of therapy. All the shame I felt was gone. I truly was Gemma Teller-Morrow's daughter, which filled me with an immense sense of satisfaction. Almost as much satisfaction as waking up in Juice's arms had.

"You know, if you two date it can't be until he's patched. That's about three months from now." Mom had lit another cigarette and was looking pointedly at the arm draped around my waist.

"Mom, he's just protecting me. I'm sure he's got his sights on another girl." I shifted and his arm tightened.

"No one else, only you." Came a sleepy voice behind me. I turned and saw that he was still sleeping, but talking clear as day.

"There's your answer. Let's let him sleep and go get some dinner." She helped me out of the bed and I got my coat and shoes on.

As I followed her out I turned around and looked at Juice. Could he really be my man?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Chapter Four

The three months left of his Prospect dues seemed to go quickly. We weren't officially dating but we fooled around whenever we had the chance. He had learned my big secret and was waiting until the time was right before he took care of it. The club mostly turned a blind eye, knowing that as soon as he was patched I'd be his Old Lady.

"So, any plans this weekend?" Juice asked as he nibbled on the back of my neck while his hands splayed over my stomach.

"The carnival duh, cotton candy, rides, fair food…" He kissed my neck and I lost all train of thought.

"The photobooth." He whispered as his hands rose, "God I want you so bad."

"You're waiting remember?" I asked as I moved his hands from under my shirt.

"Who knew it would be so hard?" He whined as he backed away reluctantly.

"Hard being the word." Chibs chided playfully as he entered the clubhouse.

"Glad to see you two stopped fooling around. I need a drink."

I grinned and passed a beer over to Chibs who grabbed my wrist and pulled me over so he could kiss my cheek. He returned the grin and looked at Juice.

"So Prospect, the big day's coming aye? Ready for the greatest party of your life?" Chibs asked as he downed his brew.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready." He looked at me with heat in his eyes. He had already told me that the night of his patching party he wanted to consummate our relationship, i.e. taking care of my big secret.

I gave him a sultry smile and headed to the back where a new shipment of whisky had arrived. As I loaded the dolly I heard commotion from the front of the bar. When I got there I found my brother with his arm at Juice's throat pinning him to the counter.

"What's going on here?" I asked as I tried to get closer. Before I could Chibs grabbed me and held me to his chest.

"You wanna tell her?" He asked Juice who just looked confused.

"Tell her what?" He choked out.

"Don't play stupid, you fucked Wendy last night, she's mine and you fucked her! She told me. You son of a bitch." He pressed tighter.

"Stop, he couldn't have slept with her last night. We spent the night at Luanne's. Call her." I fished my phone out of my pocket and held it out to my brother, eager for him to let go of Juice.

"What? You two aren't supposed to be together. Not until he's patched." That took some of the wind from his sails and he let Juice up.

"Nothing happened, we just wanted some cuddle time and what can I say Luanne's a sucker for young love." I put the phone back in my pocket and Jax looked defeated, " Come on big brother let's talk this out."

Jax nodded and followed me to one of the empty bedrooms. He sat down with his head in his hands. He was frustrated as hell and I couldn't blame him. Wendy was a slut who fucked anything in a cut, the best thing for him would be to drop her. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pressed my forehead against it.

"What happened?" I whispered as I gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Last night I wanted some…comfort and Wendy was nowhere to be found so I took one of the crow eaters. As I was sending her home this morning, Wendy came walking up, tears in her eyes. She just kept saying she was sorry, when I asked why, she said she fucked the Prospect. I saw red and came back here. When I saw Juice I lost it." His head was in his hands again.

"Honey, did you ever stop to think she was talking about Pete, you know tall, blond Pete. The guy wearing the Prospect cut who's taking Juice's place as whipping boy." I rubbed circles in his back while he digested this information.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…hell when I think of Prospect its Juice. He's almost a patch. We're gonna have to search for a new Prospect, because Pete is dead." He got up, leaning down to kiss me on the forehead and walked out. I gave him a few moments before I followed.

When I got out to the bar I saw Jax giving Juice a hug, things had been patched up between them. Then Jax hit Chibs on the chest and they both walked out. I felt sorry for Pete, there was no way he'd be patched in now. If a girl's with one Son more than once, she's his and Pete just broke a big rule by taking something that didn't belong to him.

Juice was sitting on a stool just staring at the door. As I walked by he grabbed me and drew me between his legs kissing me gently before he wound his arms around my waist.

"Why'd you do that baby? You know I slept here last night." He placed a kiss to my neck.

"I wanted him to stop choking you. I also know that you wouldn't touch Wendy for a multitude of reasons." His hands had reached down and he squeezed my ass.

"I love it when you use those big words." His lips started moving down the line of my shirts collar until he reached my collarbone, he stopped there kissing, nibbling, and making the world stop for a minute.

"Jesus Christ! In my clubhouse?" Dad entered and Juice and broke apart so fast I expected atoms to split.

"Sorry Daddy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and moved behind the bar.

"Prospect, there's whisky at the back, go load it up. I need to talk to my daughter." Juice simply nodded and walked to the back.

"I've done some serious thinking darlin'. I think it's time for you to go back to school. You've worked enough here at the clubhouse, the garage and I know you've been working, doing promotion for Luanne. That's enough, you know your place here and you should go finish up that degree." He sat at an empty table and had me sit across from him.

"Is this because of Juice? You don't want me with a patch." I looked down at my hands.

"That's not it baby. Yeah I think you're better than him but I know he'd die for you. You're his number one priority after the club. You could do a hell of a lot worse than Juice, but that's not the issue. The issue is that I always wanted you to get an education, work beyond this world, not leave it entirely." He took my hand and held it.

"I've been thinking about going back too Daddy and I can't do it. Before you say anything, it's not just about Juice. For the last four months I've felt like I belong, this is my world now. When I was younger you kept me shielded, away from all this. Remember the fights you had with Ma about it. She was right, you should have let me participate. Now this is my world and I don't want to lose it. I talked to the long-distance education coordinator at Ravencroft, I can take my last courses online, in my own time. That way I can stay here, do what I need to do and still get that degree. Does that work for you Dad?" I looked at him, suddenly hopeful and got one of his rare, real grins.

"That works just fine darlin'" He lifted me up and crushed me in a fierce hug.

I smiled and hugged back. I heard the squeak of the dolly's wheels coming from the store room and Dad let me go, but not before kissing me on the top of the head. For the first month I was furious at him and refused to say more than a few syllables. Then after Jimmy attacked me I saw how much my dad still loved me and that opened the door. For the last few months we'd been closer than ever and that led, in part, to my decision to stay on in Charming.

"Clay, there's something out back you should check out." Juice said cryptically as he rolled the dolly to the center of the floor.

Dad simply walked to the back and Juice continued rolling the dolly to the bar. I walked up behind him and put my hands under his shirt. As I ran my nails over his abs he shivered.

"Stop that baby or I may not be responsible for my actions." He took my hand out from under his shirt and kissed it.

"We don't have to wait for the patch party Juice. I already told you, I'll be nervous as hell but I want this. I don't think I've ever wanted anything this much in my life." I buried my face in his back and he ran his hand over my arm.

"I know baby, god I shouldn't be telling you this, why do I always have to tell you the truth." He turned around and took my face in his hands.

"I promised your dad and Jax that I wouldn't make you my Old Lady until I was patched. I promised your mom I wouldn't screw you until I was officially a Son. Who do you think I'm more scared of?" He gave me his grin and I smiled back.

"Fine, I'll wait but you have to go to the carnival with me this weekend. I believe you mentioned a photobooth earlier?" He kept smiling as he lowered his lips to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Chapter Five

The Patch Party was upon us and I was nervous as hell. Several brothers from the Tacoma Sons had come down for the party so the clubhouse was busier than usual and I didn't have Juice around to help me tend the bar. For the first time in four months I was lonely and missed my man. For the first time in forever I was really noticing the crow eaters and Old Ladies that frequented the club. They were nothing like me with their leather pants and skirts with barely there tops and spike heels. I was strictly a jeans and tee-shirt kind of girl, with occasional dips into the realm of hippie skirts and tanks. There was no way I fit and it left me insecure, I had nothing to wear to the party that would say I was an Old Lady. No wonder the crow eaters were all over Juice lately, it didn't look like he had a woman, it just looked like Jax' little sister was following them around as usual.

My insecurities must have shown on my face because Luanne came to the bar. As my mother's best friend she had been a surrogate mother to me growing up. She and Otto couldn't have kids but that didn't stop her from adopting me. She sat at the bar and leaned in.

"What's up kiddo? You look sad, you should be happy you're man's getting patched in two days." She gave me a sympathetic look as she waited for a response.

"It's stupid." I said as I got a shot of jack for her.

"No it's not babe, something's obviously bothering you. Maybe I can help out." She downed her jack and her eyes were back on me.

"Don't say I didn't warn you that it was stupid. It's just that I don't look like you, or the other old ladies. Look at what I'm wearing; I just look like a freshman. No wonder the crow eaters are all over Juice. I just don't cut it." I gripped the bar.

Luanne laughed throatily and got up from her seat. As she rounded into the bar she gathered me into her arms and held tight.

"Oh sweetheart, this is about clothes? Juice doesn't give a damn what you're wearing, he'd rather get you out of it. If it's bothering you this much, I'll get you a makeover by Saturday night. Oh honey, don't worry. The crow eaters may be after your man but he only has eyes for you." As if on cue the guys opened the door and walked in. Juice looked over at us and concern marked his features.

"Is everything ok?" He came up behind Luanne and she broke the embrace and moved to the side where Juice took her place.

"I'm fine, just miss you." I lied easily, I'd rather have him think I was clingy than insecure.

"I'll accept that for now but you better tell me why you're upset soon." The man was unbelievably perceptive.

"Juice, come on man. Babe bring us some glasses and a bottle of Wild Turkey." Tig called him over.

Juice gave me a quick kiss and an apologetic smile before he went to join the boys. Luanne rolled her eyes and got some shot glasses while I got the bottle. At the table Juice pulled me into his lap and I stayed there as long as I could. Luckily one of the crow eaters took up the tending duties so I was free to sit and joke with the guys while Juice whispered everything he was going to do to me Saturday in my ear. My mouth went dry as he started running his hand up and down my leg.

"Saturday Juice, Saturday." My mom came through the door and stalked over to the table where she pulled me off of Juice's lap and started to drag me with her.

"Ow, ow, Mom what is it?" I asked as soon as she dragged me through the door and let go.

"Luanne says you're worried about something, so spill." Her look broached no argument.

"Fine, I'm worried about how I look ok. One look at you and Luanne and nobody questions you're Old Ladies, hell the crow eaters all have the same look about them. Me I look like Little Polly Sunshine, no one will take me seriously as an Old Lady." I huffed and looked down as my face burned from the shame of it.

Mom laughed so loud and so long that she doubled over. I felt tears of shame pricking my eyes while I rubbed my cold arms. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug like Luanne did.

"Oh baby, clothes don't make the woman, attitude does. I've seen you knock a girl off Juice's lap. Does it matter that you were wearing a patchwork skirt and flip flops at the time? No, they all know Juice belongs to you. But if it makes you feel better, Lu and I will take you shopping, dress you up like the Old Lady you already are. Oh Milla, you are just …you." She hugged me tighter before she walked to her Mercedes and got in followed by Luanne.

"We'll go tomorrow, your dad'll have to find someone else to tend bar. Have Juice drop you off at the house, no more side trips to the hollow, you hear me?" She called as she stuck her head out the window.

I nodded and raised my hand in salute as they pulled out. I shook my head in disbelief. She knew about the hollow, Juice insisted that no one knew we went there to fool around before he brought me home. I suspected we'd been followed.

I walked into the bar and was greeted with the site of two crow eaters with their hands all over Juice. One was rubbing his shoulders while the other was obviously trying to drag him to the rooms. I went up to them and simply stood with my arms crossed. The one rubbing his shoulders caught my eyes first and beat a fast retreat, while the other simply smiled deviously and continued. I wasn't gonna be played like that. They called me "college girl" behind my back and thought I wasn't tough enough to keep my man. I was going to make an example out of this whore.

I stalked closer and Juice looked up in surprise. I didn't give him time to speak before I grabbed the girl by her hair and flung her to the bar. She gaped at me like a fish while I grabbed her by the hair again and slammed her face against the bar, once, twice, three times for good measure. A cheer went up from the Old Ladies while the guys clapped and gave cat calls.

"He's mine, tell all your little friend's that I don't care what you do with the others, but Juice is mine and I don't mind roughing up your pretty little faces. If I hear that any of you are on him again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Do you understand?" I asked as I tightened my grip on her hair and yanked hard enough for a clump to come out.

She nodded while her tears left mascara marks on her face. Once I let her up she ran out with two of her little friends in tow. I simply looked at the table that was still cheering and raised an eyebrow before I went back to the bar and took over tending it. Juice was looking at me with heat in his eyes. For a split second I was worried he would be mad at me for going overboard, then I remembered that it was my duty to keep my man in check. I poured myself a jack and coke and raised my glass to him. He smiled and got out of his seat. As he walked behind the bar I felt my pulse speed up and thought my heart was going to burst out my chest as he pressed me against the bar. His hand snaked down until he was rubbing me through my jeans.

"What-" I was about to ask before his hand's movement cut me off. I gripped the bar and stared down, trying not to give away what he was doing to the rest of the clubhouse.

"What you did was so hot baby, so fucking hot." Juice whispered in my ear as his hand continued.

I gripped the counter harder as I felt all the moisture in my body go between my legs. He nuzzled my neck and whispered all the dirty things he was planning on doing to me. I shuddered and bit my lip as I came. I could feel him smirk against my ear as he removed his hand and set it on my hip.

"I can't wait till Saturday babe." He said as he moved away from me and walked back to the table.

I looked at him in disbelief as he gave me an evil smile and began goofing around with the guys again. Eventually I got my composure back and started cleaning up the bar. Apparently the crow eater didn't know how to pour a drink without spilling half the liquor on the table.

I worked until close, eager to get out of the bar and get home. Juice stayed away from me after his stunt at the bar, I think he was afraid of going too far and I was glad he stayed at the table. I had a feeling I'd be the one dragging him to one of the bedrooms if he touched me again before I cooled down. Luckily I managed to cool down enough so that riding home with him wouldn't be a recipe for disaster. As I shut off the tap and washed my hands Juice got up from the table and sauntered over to the bar.

"Ready to go home?" He asked as I put my coat on.

"Yep." He smiled and put his arm around my waist.

He got on his bike and handed me his extra helmet. I dutifully put it on and climbed on the bike behind him, holding tight to his middle. He reached a hand and squeezed my leg.

"I don't think we should go to the hollow babe. I don't think I'll be able to control myself after that show tonight." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"That's a good idea because I wouldn't want you to. After what you did at the bar I'm dying to see what you can do without clothes in the way." I teased him and smiled when it elicited a groan.

"Don't tease me baby."

That was the last thing he said before we took off and he dropped me at home with a deep kiss and a smack to the ass. I waved as he drove off and let myself in the house, eager to go to bed and dream about Saturday.

Author's Note: The story's almost done, thanks for all of your support. Let me know if you want me to continue the story of Milla and Juice, I love getting in their heads. Again Thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: This is it everyone, the last chapter in this story. Due to the positive feedback I have begun a new story about Milla and Juice. Thanks for all of the support and positive feedback. Look for the new story in the next coupe of days and thank you again.

I do not own anything you recognize. Only original characters are my own.

Chapter Six

It was the night of the patch party and I was so excited I could barely concentrate. Mom and I had spent all day making food and setting things up. Patch parties weren't like other parties in the MC world, yeah there would be booze, girls and hard stuff later in the evening, but right after the patch was given the family brought the new brother into the fold. I had been informed that morning that since I was Juice's woman it was my job to sew the patches onto his cut and a sense of pride overwhelmed me. I had a piece of this that I could share with Juice.

I was also more confident in my place as a future Old Lady, not just because of the beat down on Thursday night but because my mom and Luanne had found me the hottest outfit they could that still matched who I was as a person. Luanne said that Juice's jaw would hit the ground when he saw me and I hoped she was right. As I fretted, there was a knock at my door, I was glad because people usually just came and went as they pleased.

"Come in!" I shouted as I looked at my outfit for the millionth time.

I looked over and my mom was standing at the top of the stairs, looking at me wistfully. I raised my eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Hey baby, I have a gift for you." She walked over to me and put a handful of small foil packages in my hand.

"Mom!" I blushed as I got a good look at the condoms "ribbed for her pleasure".

"Before you get all embarrassed I know you've never had sex baby. I want your first time to be great but I also want you safe. I'm not some June Cleaver bitch who doesn't want to admit that her kids are human. I know you and Juice are gonna fuck tonight, that's been a given since you met, but I want you to be safe baby." She kissed my forehead and closed my hand around the condoms

"Here I thought it was my big secret." I said as I looked down.

"Oh no honey, we all knew. Except for Juice who thought you were fucking everything that moved but him." She laughed at that.

"What?" I was shocked; he and I had talked about everything. I knew things about him that I doubt his Mama knew but he had never told me this.

"It's just jealousy hun. If you weren't with him you had to be with someone else. Don't think about it, just have fun tonight." With that she gave me another smile and walked out the door, leaving me to contemplate the condoms and figure out where I was going to keep them.

I decided to get dressed at home rather than the clubhouse. The outfit was the most revealing thing I had ever put on, I was never going to complain about the blandness of my wardrobe again. Regardless of the revealing nature of the outfit I knew I looked good. I didn't have the body my mother had so we had to look hard to find an outfit that down played my average breasts and accentuated my great ass. At least that's how Luanne described it.

What we chose was a tight black tank top that ended at my midriff underneath a sheer, red top with short, puffy sleeves. Still rather conservative but tight enough and showed off the flat planes of my stomach and my modest chest. My lower body was encased in a tight, red silk skirt. My favorite part of the outfit was the new boots, the only thing my mom trusted me to pick out for myself. They were black leather with red trimmings, came up to me knees, with four inch heels. I wasn't used to heels that high but they matched the outfit so well and were so hot that I couldn't pass up getting them

Before I went down to go to the clubhouse I put the condoms in my boot top and prayed that they wouldn't fall out. As I got to the foot of the stairs I heard a low whistle.

"Prospect's gonna love this." Tig said as he helped my mom load food in the car.

I smiled at him and brought a bowl of salad out to my mom, careful not to bendover and give Tig something else to whistle at. On the ride there my mom informed me of the importance of the patches. I resisted rolling my eyes, I knew what every patch meant and had since I was seven and my dad had put me on his knee to explain what his "President" patch meant. When I was little I thought it meant he was the president of the United States. That's how much I loved and believed in my daddy.

When we pulled in she handed me thread and a needle leaving me with the simple direction, "don't fuck up". I sucked in a nervous breath and walked into the club house. Tig's low whistle from earlier was nothing compared to the catcalls I got from the Tocoma crew. As I walked by I could feel their eyes on my ass and lingering over my legs. I ignored them and walked to Jax who was holding Juice's cut with the patches in his hand.

"Wow, I didn't think you owned anything like that." Jax said as he handed me the cut.

"I didn't until yesterday." I gave him a smile and went into the back room where they had set up a table for me.

As I sewed I grew nervous. What if I sewed them unevenly, what if I didn't sew them well enough? I forced myself to stop thinking those thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. That helped a great deal as I put the finishing touches on the "Original" patch and looked at my handiwork in the light. The patches were even and the stitches tight. I had put all of my feelings for Juice into the work and it showed.

I gave the cut to Jax and went to help mom. My stomach fluttered, the closer the time came to the patching ceremony. I hadn't seen Juice since Thursday night and I missed him. I was also anticipating the after party. Like my mom said, I knew Juice and I were going to have sex and I couldn't wait. I was in one of the bedrooms, straightening myself up when I heard the cheer from the bar. The Patchee had arrived and I started shaking with anticipation. After I gave myself a mental shake down I walked out. He was getting slaps on the backs and hugs from his new brothers as he made his way around the room. I decided to let him see me so I leaned against the doorway and waited. It was worth the wait.

At first he met my eye and simply grinned… then he looked down and stopped in his tracks. His eyes swept over my body and his mouth opened in an 'o'. I gave him a wink and a smile and walked over to him. When I was close enough he grabbed me and spun me around.

"I did it baby, I'm a Son." He smiled goofily as he kissed me and the catcalls erupted.

"Not yet Prospect." Jax said before he got up on the pool table and addressed the room."Today is a big day for SAMCRO, we're about to lose a Prospect and gain a brother."

The cheering grew loud as Juice kissed me again before being hauled into the chapel where they were going to patch him. Since only the Sons could go in the chapel, the rest of us waited outside, sipping punch and glancing at the door. Suddenly a gavel sounded and the guys poured out with Juice on their shoulders. I clapped along with the rest of them while they let Juice down and he started getting more hugs and pats on the back. He didn't even get a chance to see me until about an hour after his patching. I was fine with it, I knew that as soon as the after party started it would be all about me.

Eventually I grew impatient, I wanted Juice more than anything in the world and this was driving me crazy. I started tapping my boot against the stool I was sitting on and got bored with that quickly. I had to get out of the clubhouse, the air was thick with people and I needed to breathe. I walked outside and leaned against the wall. I smiled as the air grew lighter and I could breathe again.

"Baby, you out here." I heard Juice's voice and my smile grew bigger.

"Here." I said as he looked over and walked to me.

"God baby, you look so good. I can't wait to get this off of you." He kissed me as his hands laid claim to my body. I pulled him closer and his hands found their way under my ass.

I squealed as he picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. He held me to him as the kiss deepened and I unconsciously started to squirm. He moaned and pressed me against the wall.

"I knew I'd find you two out here." My mom's voice was better than a bucket of cold water.

"H-h-hey mom." I stuttered as I climbed off of Juice and held him against me, I didn't want him humiliated by mom seeing his erection.

"Don't worry Juice, you don't have to turn around. I just wanted to let you guys know that the after party is getting ready to start and soon they'll all be too blitzed to realize you're gone. Now's the window to go." My mom's voice could barely contain her amusement.

"Thanks Gemma." Juice grabbed my hand and practically ran to his bike.

"Not so fast. I have a gift for you." Juice looked physically pained as we stopped.

My mom held out keys for a room at the nicest hotel in town. I grabbed them and gave her a grateful smile. Juice was focused on getting out of there so he simply nodded at mom and continued to drag me to his bike.

"Thanks Mom!" I shouted as we squealed out of the parking lot.

"Where are the keys to?" Juice shouted over the wind.

"Hotel de La Cruz." I squealed and held tighter as he made a sharp left and before I knew it we were parking at the de La Cruz parking lot.

I got off the bike and didn't have time to respond before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I started laughing and handed the keys to him. As we entered the room he kicked the door behind him and threw me on the bed.

"You do look hot baby, but I_ really_ can't wait to get that off of you." He crawled over me on the bed and I lost all sense of time.

Fin.


End file.
